


Ice Cream with the Truth on Top

by Asylum_Wolf



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Cute, Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship/Love, Girl Group Forever, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Rebecca and Valencia just hang out, Romance, They're not definitively in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_Wolf/pseuds/Asylum_Wolf
Summary: AU for between 'Can Josh Take a Leap of Faith?' and 'Josh's Ex-Girlfriend Wants Revenge'. What if Rebecca didn't run off to the oddly foreboding West Covina Inn and Suites after Josh left her at the altar? What if someone found her before she could run off alone?Valencia finds a very depressed Rebecca following the events of her disasterous wedding. She offers to take Rebecca home and wants to do something with her to take her mind off things. What better way to take a woman scorned's mind off her failed romance than ice cream?





	Ice Cream with the Truth on Top

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh it's been so long since I've written anything. I'm hoping I'll get back to more fanfiction once the new seasons of Escape the Night and Stranger Things inspires me. In any event, I started watching Crazy Ex-Girlfriend a week ago and fell in love with it! I always surprised myself by realizing that I really shipped Rebecca and Valencia. Like, hard. There's not enough Vabecca (Relencia? Beclencia?) fanfiction out there, so I wanted to contribute this cutesy little idea I had. I hope ya'll enjoy! (If any of you see this.)

Valencia stood in the crowd of confused wedding guests, unsure of what to do.

Just minutes ago, Rebecca had run from the wedding venue to the edge of a cliff, and sure as hell had seemed bent on throwing herself off. Paula had calmed the situation, but that hadn’t stopped Rebecca from running back into the venue, claiming she needed to use the bathroom.

No one had seen her in hours.

Paula immediately took action. After all, someone needed to send the guests home. Paula ushered away Rebecca and Josh’s family and friends, promising that she would get back to them with an email update on the status of the wedding as soon as possible.

Heather followed Paula’s lead and started to clean up the venue, knowing there would be no after party. Soon, Tim, Jim, Nathaniel, and Maya all joined in to lend Heather a hand. Hector, Darryl, and White Josh began to call around, asking if anyone had heard from Josh and where the hell he was.

Valencia wanted to help, but she currently was frozen with shock. All she could do was stare at the cliff, where moments before she had been certain her first ever friend would die. As annoying as Rebecca could be, she also had touched the lives of so many citizens of West Covina and generally brightened their world. Rebecca helped people whenever she could, sure, sometimes for glory or reputation, but more often because she genuinely wanted to help people. Valencia couldn’t imagine a life without her in it.

Valencia was snapped out of her shock by Paula running up to her in a huff. “I hate Naomi,” snapped Paula. “I told her the wedding was cancelled, and she just left! She didn’t offer to collect Rebecca’s things or even bother to look for her! Ugh!” Having vented her frustration, Paula calmed down and gave Valencia a sympathetic look, following Valencia’s gaze to the cliff. “Pretty shocking, huh? I was surprised by Rebecca’s actions too. When I’m worried, though, I need to make myself busy. What about you?”

Valencia nodded. “Yeah...I want to help, but I don’t know what to do…”

Paula smiled at her. “The wedding venue is huge. Rebecca could be literally anywhere. Want to help search for her?”

Valencia nodded. “Yeah...someone really needs to talk to her before she hurts herself...or finds Josh and hurts him.”

 _Someone better make sure_ I _don’t find Josh, because_ I _might kill him for ruining the wedding and breaking Rebecca’s heart,_ Valencia thought to herself, but decided not to tell Paula.

“I hope she wouldn’t do that, but if anyone knows the lengths Rebecca would go to for Josh Chan, it’s me,” muttered Paula. Valencia gave her a perplexed look, but Paula only responded with a shooing motion. “You should go, there’s a lot of ground to cover.”

Paula kept a straight face until Valencia turned to leave. When she was finally out of earshot, Paula let her worry show. “Oh, Cookie…” she muttered. “Where are you…?”

XXX

Valencia wandered the halls of the wedding venue. It really was so beautiful, but that only made Valencia more angry at Josh for ruining the wedding. For a while, Valencia debated calling out Rebecca’s name as she wandered, hoping to get a response, but then decided that Rebecca was not a lost dog and therefore would not come if Valencia called. In fact, Valencia was willing to bet Rebecca was hiding, if she hadn’t already up and left.

As Valencia roamed the halls, she picked up on a soft whimpering sound. At first, the sound sounded far away, but the deeper she ventured into the venue the louder the sound became.

Finally, turning a corner, she found Rebecca sitting on the ground, sobbing in an empty hallway. Her wedding dress was a crumpled mess around her, and her face was streaked with runny mascara and other smeared makeup products. She had her head in her hands and therefore did not notice Valencia.

Not wanting to startle her, Valencia softly called. “Rebecca?”

Rebecca hiccupped and wiped her eyes, further smearing the mascara. “V-Valencia?” she choked out.

Valencia was taken aback by sadness for a moment. The look in Rebecca’s eyes expressed that she was genuinely surprised anyone had come looking for her. No wonder, considering that her own mother didn’t bother trying to find her. _When are we going to convince her that we care about her, and won’t abandon her when times get hard?_ wondered Valencia, thinking of Paula, Heather, Hector, White Josh, and all her coworkers. Valencia was thoroughly convinced that none of them (save for maybe White Josh) would ever abandon Rebecca, even if she became depressed or angry.

Valencia sat down next to Rebecca, hesitantly wrapping an arm around her. Rebecca stiffened to her touch, but then abruptly melted into her arms, crying her eyes out. Valencia ran her fingers through Rebecca’s hair, comfortingly. Valencia wasn’t entirely sure if that was how girls comforted other girls, or if Valencia was once again treating her like a dog, but it seemed to calm Rebecca down regardless.

“Hey,” said Valencia, softly, once Rebecca’s sobs had died down. “Let’s get out of here.”

Valencia stood up and extended a hand to Rebecca. She was surprised when Rebecca actually took it. Valencia led the way out of the venue while Rebecca followed, clutching Valencia’s hand like a lifeline.

XXX

Valencia briefly considered driving Rebecca home in her car, but discarded that idea when Valencia remembered that she’d parked out front where all the guests were leaving. Valencia had the feeling that Rebecca wasn’t yet ready to be seen by all these people who likely would never let her live this humiliation down (given what Valencia knew about Rebecca’s family).

Instead, Valencia headed around the back of the venue to where Rebecca’s car was. Rebecca didn’t ask questions, even when Valencia asked for the keys. Rebecca just forked them over and went to go cry in the passenger seat. No wonder, upon further inspection Valencia noticed that ‘just married’ was spray painted onto the back window and five tin cans were tied with ribbons to the back bumper. Leave it to Rebecca to want a traditional wedding.

Valencia sat down in the driver’s seat and pulled out onto the highway. Other than the occasional sniffle, Rebecca was dead silent in the passenger’s seat. This disturbed Valencia - she had become accustomed to Rebecca’s endless monologues and annoyingly positive personality. Now, Valencia would do anything for just a trace of Rebecca’s bubbly and enthusiastic side.

Valencia reached out and put her hand on top of Rebecca’s hand, which was on her lap. “Hey, Rebecca...is there anything I can do? Like, is there anything you want that would make you feel better?”

Valencia didn’t expect Rebecca to respond and for a long time she didn’t. Finally, though, she said. “Ice cream.”

“Ice cream?” repeated Valencia. Odd request. Still, Valencia figured that’s what Rebecca and Paula did to make themselves feel better - eat for fun. “Uh, ok.”

Valencia pulled over and logged ‘ice cream’ into her phone’s gps. Luckily for her, there was a Ben and Jerry’s not too far.

Valencia pulled back onto the road. “There’s an ice cream store only half a mile from here. Hang in there.”

XXX

Not long after that, Valencia and Rebecca were sitting on the hood of Rebecca’s car eating ice cream. Rebecca appeared to be trying to drown her sorrows in a seemingly bottomless tub of chocolate ice cream. Valencia was tempted to tell Rebecca that she should slow down, but Rebecca’s face and once-beautiful dress were already smeared with chocolate, so Valencia supposed it was already too late to slow down.

Valencia couldn’t bring herself to eat the fatty ice cream (body dysmorphia sucked) but opted to get a low fat, low-carb, sugar-free cup of vanilla ice cream instead. In other words, mushy ice. Still, Valencia wanted to be in solidarity with Rebecca, so mushy ice it was.

Rebecca leaned her head on Valencia’s shoulder as she cried into her tub of ice cream. Valencia cringed at the thought of the chocolate stains that would inevitably show up on her beautiful black suit later.

“I can’t believe what was supposed to be the greatest day of my life was ruined,” muttered Rebecca. She’d been silent for so long that the sound of her voice started Valencia. “Why does everyone leave me?”

Valencia felt terrible. She knew Rebecca had certain attachment and abandonment issues (that much was clear from her day-to-day behavior) but never could have guessed that those issues affected her so deeply. Then again, Valencia also hadn’t seen Rebecca’s dad’s true colors until the wedding so now Valencia knew where those attachment and abandonment issues came from.

“Rebecca...not everyone is going to leave you,” said Valencia, gently.

Rebecca laughed a harsh, sarcastic laugh. “Oh really? What about Josh? My father? Hell, I practically drove Greg out of town!”

“Those guys were idiots. They only left you because their relationships with you were getting serious and they couldn’t handle a serious relationship. That includes your dad - I bet he left because he didn’t want to deal with a child who was at an age where they could form opinions. But there are plenty of people in West Covina who never want to leave you,” said Valencia. “Paula and Heather, to name a couple.”

Rebecca rolled her eyes. “Oh please, they’re part of the girl group. They _can’t_ split with me.”

“Uh, yes they can,” said Valencia. “They just don’t _want_ to. Because they love you. But if you want examples from outside the girl group, I don’t think Darryl or Nathaniel want to split with you either.”

“Nathaniel just wants to sleep with me,” grumbled Rebecca.

“We’ll come back to that,” said Valencia, adding ‘convince Rebecca not to sleep with her boss’ onto the long list of things to do tomorrow.

“And Darryl, well…” continued Rebecca. “Darryl needs me. I’m the only reason his law firm is making so much money. He couldn’t split with me if he tried.”

“What about your coworkers? Tim, Jim, and Maya, was it? They seem to adore you!” insisted Valencia.

“More money in the law firm means larger paychecks. That’s a pretty good incentive to want me around. Besides, Jim definitely wants to sleep with me,” muttered Rebecca.

“What about Hector and White Josh?”

“I live with Heather. If Hector wants to date her, he has to put up with me. Also, White Josh definitely hates me.”

“White Josh doesn’t hate you!” insisted Valencia. “He just doesn’t understand why so many people fall in love with you. But he’s an idiot because everyone knows that everyone falls in love with you because you’re a great person who doesn’t hide how you feel about other people from them.” _Unlike me._ “Seriously Rebecca, you need to stop being so hard on yourself. I want you to ask yourself this question: Why am _I_ friends with you? Sure, I’m in the girl group, but before that I had many reasons to hate you but decided to be your friend anyway. Why?”

Rebecca looked like she was thinking hard, but ultimately couldn’t come up with an answer to that question. Out of everyone, Valencia had the least incentive to like her. There was no excuse Rebecca could make to explain why Valencia would put up with her. Rebecca only shrugged in response.

Valencia sighed. “I’m your friend because you’ve always been kind to me no matter how much of a jerk I was to you. Or to everyone in West Covina, for that matter. You’re funny, smart, and you push me to be a better person even when I do everything to resist your annoying determination. My life used to be super boring and empty, since Josh clearly stopped loving me long before you came to West Covina. You made my life fun and exciting again.”

Rebecca could feel tears welling up in her eyes so she looked away. “Th-thanks Valencia. For saying that, I mean. But that still doesn’t change the fact that today has been the worst day of my life when I was fully expecting it to be the best day ever.”

Valencia rubbed her back. “I know, and I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that. You gave so much to Josh and always supported him. He shouldn’t have…”

“Left me at the altar?” finished Rebecca, after Valencia’s hesitation. “Yeah, she shouldn’t have. Let’s face it, he ruined my wedding. The happiest day of my life was ruined forever because of him.”

At this point, Valencia and Rebecca had garnered quite a few odd looks. After all, it wasn’t every day that you saw a bride with runny makeup and a chocolate mustache sobbing in the parking lot behind a Ben and Jerry’s. Despite all the staring, it still surprised Valencia and Rebecca when a forty-something year old woman approached them.

“Did you just say your wedding was ruined? I’m so sorry honey. I know what that’s like. Was it your parents?” asked the woman.

For a moment, Valencia was tempted to tell the woman to buzz off and mind her own business, but that was the old Valencia talking. New Valencia was nice to people...sometimes…

Meanwhile, Rebecca was thinking of her father who left the wedding after being accused of being a terrible parent, which he was. He didn’t even take the insults for a second, instead leaving the moment Rebecca gave him a hard time. Then Rebecca thought of her mother, who hadn’t even looked for her after she’d almost thrown herself off a cliff.

“It was so many things…” murmured Rebecca. “So many things ruined the wedding, but yeah, my parents were a big part of the wedding being a disaster.”

“I’m sorry,” said the woman, gently. “When I came out and said I was going to marry my wife, my parents were furious and trashed the venue the moment my wedding planner set up the decorations. Talk about in-laws, right?”

Valencia chuckled. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh. That sounds awful.”

The woman shrugged. “You have to laugh, ‘else you cry. I’m sorry about the wedding, but it won’t seem so awful in the future. Things turned out well for me n’ my wife, and things will work out for the both of you, too.”

Rebecca abruptly sat up from where she’d leaned her head against Valencia. Both she and Valencia’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. First, Rebecca and Valencia looked at Rebecca’s wedding dress. Then, their eyes wandered to Valencia’s black suit. Finally, their gazes drifted to the car they were sitting on with ‘just married’ spray painted on it. At last they realized what the woman _really_ thought.

Rebecca stammered. “Oh! Wait, sorry, I mean, we’re not-”

The woman patted Valencia’s shoulder. “You got lucky. She sure is pretty.”

Rebecca turned bright red. The self-deprecating part of herself wanted to insist that she wasn’t _nearly_ as pretty as Valencia. The other part of herself wanted to curl up into a ball and die of embarrassment. Rebecca expected Valencia to snap at the woman, insisting that they weren’t, in fact, married.

Instead, Valencia caught Rebecca off guard by tucking one of Rebecca’s stray hairs behind her ear. “Yeah, I _guess_ she is,” said Valencia, winking playfully. Rebecca felt butterflies in her stomach, though she couldn’t tell if they were happy butterflies or ‘you’re going to spend three hours on the toilet’ butterflies.

“That’s the spirit,” cheered the lady. “Don’t let anyone get in the way of your happiness.” The woman then left to get her own ice cream.

It wasn’t until the woman was out of earshot that Valencia burst out laughing. “Oh my god, that was so- I can’t believe she thought, you and I…” Valencia was laughing so hard she could barely speak.

Once Rebecca realized the situation wasn’t that embarrassing and was actually pretty funny, she relented and began to laugh too. It was music to Valencia’s ears; she was pretty sure it was the first time all night that Rebecca had smiled.

Valencia wrapped an arm around Rebecca. “Let’s be clear. If you and I were to get married, _I_ would be the one wearing the wedding dress.”

“Aww, come on. I think I look pretty good in this dress, and you’re rocking that suit,” teased Rebecca.

“Fiiiine,” groaned Valencia. “I guess we could both wear wedding dresses.”

“I’d kill you if you left me at the altar,” teased Rebecca in a sinister voice.

“Yeah right, you have the heart of a sad, dying kitten,” said Valencia. “You’d never kill anyone intentionally.”

“Come on, does _everyone_ think I’m that soft?!”

“Uh, yeah.” Valencia chuckled. “Still, I wouldn’t leave you at the altar. That was a pea-brained thing for Josh to do. But he’s a man. As a woman, I can assure you my brain is much larger than his.”

“Says the woman who only ‘reads’ journals.”

“Ouch!”

“I’m just saying.” Rebecca started to laugh, until she caught a glimpse of herself in the car’s side view mirrors. “Oh, gross. I look like a sad, lonely lady with a buttload of cats. There’s no way you’d want to marry me.”

“Eh, you look good with a moustache,” teased Valencia. She then took a napkin and wiped away Rebecca’s chocolate moustache. “But you could use a shave.”

“Never. That would traumatize Darryl.”

Rebecca and Valencia burst into another fit of giggles, thinking about how horrified Darryl was when Valencia suggested that he shave for the wedding.

When the giggling died down, Rebecca sighed. “Ugh, I should probably get home and wash up. I have chocolate in places where no chocolate should be.”

“That doesn’t sound right at all.”

“I’m aware.”

They both laughed again.

“Okay, let me drive you home,” insisted Valencia.

Valencia hopped off the hood of Rebecca’s car and held out her arms to help Rebecca down, since Rebecca’s short and her legs were tangled up in her crumpled dress.

“Come on, wifey, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm so sad Crazy Ex-Girlfriend ended, but at least it got a good ending, right? I'm hoping to write one more story for Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, either a long one-shot or a short chapter series about Rebecca's suicide recovery. Anyways, buzz me in the comment section! (Bee emoji) Bye for now!


End file.
